Calamarciñas
|Edad = Alrededor de 18 (Splatoon) Alrededor de 20 (Splatoon 2)|Size = 280px}} Las Calamarciñas '('Squid Sisters ' en inglés) (シオカラーズ ''Shiokaraazu, lit. Sea O' Colors en japonés) son un duo idol pop de Cromópolis. Está conformado por Mar (アオリ Aori, '''Callie en inglés) y Tina (ホタル Hotaru, Marie en inglés). Ambas se encargan de anunciar los eventos y los escenarios de combate en la plaza. También organizan los Festivales y cada una representa un equipo. Además de ser figuras importantes en Cromópolis, ellas también son agentes secretas y se encargan de ayudar al Agente 3 (el jugador). Sus voces son interpretadas por Mari Kikuma (Tina) y Keity.pop (Mar). Mar Apariencia Mar es una Inkling de piel clara, tentáculos negros y ojos amarillos con pupilas marrones. Sus tentáculos son muy largos y van amarrados una coleta en forma de lazo, además de que están pintados con un color magenta en las partes finales. Mar usa un traje muy similar a su prima, solo con la diferencia de que es de color magenta y que termina en un shorts. Su traje está cubierto de lentejuelas y está amarrado por detrás, parecido a un corsé. Lleva licras de color magenta y botas negras con suelas rosadas. También tiene tres aberturas, dejando ver tela magenta. Tiene un lunar en su mejilla izquierda y pestañas largas. Ella también lleva unos guantes blancos, aretes grises y un accesorio blanco en su cuello. Su sombrero es grande y cuadrado, curiosamente, posee parecido con la comida japonesa llamada Ikayaki que a comparacion con el accesorio de Tina la de Mar no se mantiene pegada, esto se puede ver en los splatfest cuando salta Mar. En los festivales, el atuendo de Mar cambiará dependiendo del color que representa su equipo. Lo mismo ocurrirá con las partes finales de sus tentáculos. De niña, Mar utilizaba un traje tradicional japonés (también conocido como Yukata) de color magenta con estampados de calamares y flores. Sus tentáculos eran cortos y algo desordenados. Mar también llevaba, al parecer, una pequeña flor de color magenta como accesorio. También usaba unas sandalias japonesas (conocidas como zōri). En otro arte oficial, vuelve a aparecer Mar de niña con un atuendo bastante similar, solo que este ahora es anaranjado con estampados de medusas. También cambia el color de su accesorio por verde y sus sandalias son algo más delgadas. En Splatoon 2, al estar controlada por DJ Octovius, el atuendo de Mar cambia drásticamente. Esta vez lleva una camiseta muy corta de color negro, la cual expone su estómago y a la vez revela un tatuaje de un pulpo morado. También lleva un short corto de color negro, al parecer bastante ajustado, llegando a mostrar un poco de tela rosa posiblemente proveniente de sus bragas, sus licras pasan a ser moradas con lentejuelas y sus aretes son cambiados por unos dorados con forma de pulpo. Lleva guantes cortos de color negro y las gafas que le permiten estar bajo el control de DJ Octovius. Al volver del control de DJ Octovius, Mar usa una versión más suelta de su vestimenta como la Agente 1, solo que no lleva las gafas negras. Lleva una chaqueta rosada, por dentro usa una camisa negra y otra blanca encima, con unos shorts negros, calcetines magenta y botas cortas de color marrón con tacón bajo. Usa un gorro grande de color rosado fuerte, que cubre el moño característico en forma de lazo de Mar. También lleva aretes blancos. Personalidad Mar contrasta mucho de su prima Tina, ella demuestra ser más expresiva, juguetona, cariñosa y optimista. Siempre agradece a su equipo por dar lo mejor en los festivales, independientemente si su equipo gana o no, esto puede verse con más frecuencia en la versión japonesa del juego. A Mar le gusta estar a la moda, por lo tanto, demuestra interés y fascinación por las ropas y el maquillaje. También parece gustarle mucho la comida, en especial las papas fritas. Prefiere las cosas extremas y aventureras, como acampar, conducir y correr. Sin embargo, ha demostrado tenerle miedo a las alturas y al skateboard. Expresa un aura jovial, amigable y energético, siempre estando lista para dar lo mejor de si, aunque a pesar de su actitud positiva y despitada Tina se aprovecha para trolearla Tina Apariencia Tina usa un atuendo muy similar al de Mar, solo con la diferencia de que este es de color verde lima. Consiste en un vestido corto de color negro con lentejuelas y tres aberturas que dejan ver tela verde. Lleva licras de color verde lima y botas negras con suelas verdes. Tina también lleva guantes cortos de color blanco, un accesorio blanco en su cuello, aretes y un sombrero verde con blanco. Ella también tiene un lunar en su mejilla derecha. Sus tentáculos son blancos y cortos, van amarrados en forma de lazo a un lado y tienen un ligero tinte verde en las últimas partes. Sus ojos son amarillos y tienen pupilas marrones, ella también posee pestañas largas. En los Festivales, el atuendo de Tina cambiará dependiendo del color que su equipo represente. .]] De niña, ella utilizaba un traje tradicional japonés (también conocido como Yukata) de color negro con estampados blancos. Sus tentáculos eran cortos y algo desordenados. Ella también llevaba un accesorio circular de color verde muy parecido al sombrero que lleva ahora. También utilizaba unas zōri (sandalias japonesas) de color negro. En otro arte oficial donde aparece Tina en su forma de niña, su traje cambia a un color blanco, con estampados verdes y azules. En Splatoon 2, ella vuelve a utilizar un Yukata negro que al finalizar el vestido terminar en un tipo de oleaje. También se le puede ver portando una sombrilla verde lima. Personalidad Tina es una chica sarcástica y tranquila, por lo general suele llegar a quejarse un poco de las cosas, aunque no todo suele decirlo totalmente en serio. No es muy fanática de las cosas con adrenalina ya que prefiere estar relajada. Al estar en este tipo de actividades, Tina se comporta de una forma algo perezosa y disconforme aun que su modo competitivo y de justicia la hace llegar hacer estas actividades. Su expresión es somnolienta o desinteresada generalmente, dando una pequeña sonrisa de vez en cuando. Refleja una actitud elegante, también expresada por su forma de interactuar en sus canciones. Agentes 1 y 2 Cuando se comienza el Modo Héroe en Splatoon, el Capitán Jibión se refiere al jugador como "Agente 3" refiriéndose a que el jugador es el tercer agente secreto para combatir a los Octarianos. Incluso se afirma que el equipamiento dado al jugador es de los dos agentes anteriores. En una parte del Modo Héroe suena una canción y las agentes 1 y 2 dicen: "Escuchas nuestra canción". Y en el final del Modo Héroe se revela que los agentes 1 y 2 son Mar y Tina respectivamente. Las Calamarciñas tendrían que ayudar al jugador hasta el final del Modo Héroe. Canciones de las Calamarciñas *'Ink Me Up' (Entintame!) *'Now or Never!' (¡Ahora o nunca!) *'Maritime Memory' (Memoria Marítima) *'City of Color' (Ciudad de Colores) *'Calamari Inkantation' (Calamares entintados) *'Spicy Calamari Inkantation' (Calamares entintados Picantes) *'Fresh Start' (Nuevo Comienzo) *'Bomb Rush Blush' (Bomba con rubor - Canción de Mar) *'Tide Goes Out' (La marea baja - Canción de Tina) Galería Arte oficial Festivales Mar_arroz.jpg|Imagen promocional de Mar para el Splatfest de Japón Tina_pan.jpg|Imagen promocional de Tina para el Splatfest de Japón Mar_kitsune.jpg Tina_takuni.jpg Mar_calamares.jpg| Tina_pulpos.jpg| Noticia 2 julio 2016.jpg Splatfest final.jpg Arte de concepto PrototipoCalamarciñas1.jpg Pro.jpg Splatoon-2-book 9.jpg DP6LWjAWsAIZfvG.jpg Artwork Mar y Tina.png splatoon 2 tina.jpg Octo Cañón póster.jpg Pergaminos Pergamino 17.png Otros 1607-02-Splatoon-Calamarciñas-01-600x593.jpg Tina Splatfest promocional.gif|Tina en el promocional de "Splatfest" Mar Splatfest promocional.gif|Mar en el promocional de Calamarniñas.jpg Screenshot_5.png|Logo de las Calamarciñas Agente 1 (Mar) .png|Agente 1 (Mar) Agente 2 (Tina).png|Agente 2 (Tina) Mar y Tina Splatoon 2.png STAY FRESH.jpg Logo de SquidSisters.png New 3DS Squid Sisters.jpeg Logo del Festival.png Xcvbnm,.jpg Splatoon Calamarciñas_easter_egg_splatoon.jpg|Easter Egg de las Calamarciñas saludando al jugador Mar en el festival.jpg|Mar sobre el escenario en el Festival. Tina en el Festival.jpg|Tina sobre el escenario en el Festival. CFR22lcVEAEz1n8.jpg large.jpg|Mar sobre el escenario Marie dancing.PNG|Tina bailando en el trailer Noticias(1).jpg Noticias presentación.jpg Marcador presentación.jpg Tina.png Splatoon 2 S2Mar.png|Mar en la batalla final contra DJ Octovius en Splatoon 2. Vp3.png|Tina en el Valle Pulpo. Images (1).jpeg Mar2.png|Modelo de Mar en Splatoon 2. Tina2.png|Modelo de Tina en Splatoon 2. Amiibo Amiibo-splatoon-callie-marie-squid-sisters-pack-switch-3ds-D NQ NP 722225-MLB25394315568 022017-O.jpg Calamarciñas - amiibo de Splatoon.png Squid-Sister-2.jpg ChRgPCmU4AA54C4.jpg Curiosidades * Son los personajes más populares de la saga junto con los Inklings. * El agente favorito de Tina parece ser el Agente 4. * Aparentemente a Tina no le agrada mucho la Agente 3 por las quejas que le da el Agente 4 sobre ella. * Mar y Tina en el Modo Héroe, aparecen como agentes secretas con diferente ropa (usando disfraz). * Aunque el grupo se llama Squid Sisters (Hermanas calamar) en la versión americana, Mar y Tina son primas y no hermanas. Este dato se descubre en uno de los pergaminos del Modo Héroe. * En el Modo Héroe, Mar o Tina dice: "Cuida a nuestro abuelo". Así se revela que Mar y Tina son las nietas del Capitán Jibión. * en el modo Heroe Mar es el agente 1 y Tina el agente 2, esto podria significar que para algo su abuelo el capitan Jibion le otorgo a ella que sea el Agente 1 asi que es probable que Mar sea mas mayor que Tina. * Mar y Tina parecen ser las segundas Inklings de mayor edad: Tienen aproximadamente unos 20 o 25 años (suponiendo que son primas gemelas), siendo el Capitán Jibión el más anciano personaje del juego. * Mar suele ser una inkling más activa y más sana, ya que ella se alegra de que cuando el Puente Salmón esté acabado tardarán menos en llegar al trabajo. Además, Mar ama el riesgo de los combates (como por ejemplo, el uso del rodillo). Mientras tanto, Tina prefiere quedarse en un lugar fijo con un cargatintas, se marea con multitud de objetos (como los muros giratorios del Museo del Pargo) y no quiere vivir en el Complejo Medusa ya que estaría más cerca del trabajo. 300px|right|Las Calamarciñas saludando al jugador. * Si un jugador mira a Mar y Tina conversando en su respectivo edificio, usando la vista de la cámara, van a mirar y saludar al jugador hasta que se vuelva a poner la cámara en vista normal. (En la imagen) * En el pergamino 22 de Splatoon 2 se puede apreciar que mar hace blog publicando cosas de su trabajo y su vida cotidiana significa que ella es muy apegada a sus fans y le gusta mucho la escritura (probablemente el lenguaje inkling de seguro xd) * El movimiento de mano que hacen durante su eslogan, "Staaaay fresh!" en inglés y "¡Nos vemos!" en español, se asemeja a los tentáculos que se mueven de un calamar. **Además, dicha pose se ha convertido en un gag recurrente del juego y un meme de internet. * Varios fanas han señalado que Mar y Tina se asemejan a Bayonetta y Jeanne de la serie de vídeojuegos "Bayonetta". No se sabe si esto fue intencional. * Según Mar, ella y Tina antes solían trabajar en el Almacén Rodaballo. * Mar prefiere a los rodillos y Tina a los cargatintas como se ve en algunas de sus conversaciones cuando muestran los escenarios actuales. * En un principio, los desarrolladores de Splatoon habían pensado considerarlas como "doncellas ídolos", cuyo papel era transmitir los mensajes divinos de Dios a la gente. * Fueron diseñadas para ser una especie de Miko, las cuales transmitirían los mensajes de Dios a los Inklings a través de los Festivales. En un punto del desarrollo del juego, fueron cambiadas a Idols. * Tina hace una pequeña referencia al anime de Pokémon en una de sus frases en inglés. Ella menciona: "Chargers are '''the very best, like no' gun ever was", siendo una clara referencia a la primera frase del primer tema de apertura de la serie: "''I'm gonna be '''the very best, like no' one ever was". * En la versión japonesa, ambas dos hablan con el dialecto de Kansai, un acento caracterizado por tener un habla muy musical y alegre. ** La sede de Nintendo se localiza en la ciudad de Kioto, perteneciente a la región de Kansai. * De acuerdo con el diálogo del anuncio del undécimo festival en España e Hispanoamérica, el Pokemon favorito de Mar es Vulpix. * En la traducción de sus nombres al español (Mar y Tina) si se juntan pueden formar un nombre como: "Martina" así como en el ingles (Callie and Marie) que seria "Calliemarie". ** Sus nombres en inglés, combinados, tienen una pronunciación similar a la de "calamari" (calamar). * A Tina no le gusta mucho los tomates. * A Mar le quitaron la licencia del estacionamiento de torres merluza. * A Tina no le gustan los museos, mucho menos los de ciencia. * Mar ha sido invitada a una fiesta por Justino, la cual será hecha por él. * Tina prefiere ir a metro que en mercado. * A Mar le gustan los pájaros. * Mantienen una rivalidad amistosa con las Cefalopop, así como muchas similitudes con ellas. * A pesar que la gente tiene mas cariño con Tina que con Mar , los creadores de Splatoon tienen mas preferencia a a Mar que a tina, pero aun asi aman a las dos por igual. * El nombre de Mar en japones es Saori que es un nombre muy comun en dicho lugar pero que tambien hace referencia a un calamar japones que sus iniciales son aori * si te fijas bien el los tentaculos de Mar esta formado como una coleta en forma de lazo y si nos fijamos bien pueden llegar hasta la cintura imaginate si todo eso se pudiera liberar dando como tentaculos de una inkling chica normal, significa que es la inkling con los tentaculos mas largos que hay en el juego( de seguro que a ecepcion de Tina Mar no se corta sus tentaculos) * si comparamos a Mar con Tina, parece que mar siempre pone sus expresiones con una mandibula grande pero con Tina suelen ser su mandibulas pequeñas cuando se expresa (sera por el desinteres ) * Hay siertas discrepancias sobre la tinta de Mar o el de Tina, pero se puede comprobar que la tinta de Mar es magenta y la de Tina verde limon debido a los amibos y sus figuritas de super mario maker cuando se vuelven calamares * En el modo historia de Splatoon 2 en las conversaciones de Mar con Tina Mar le pregunta a Tina si aun tiene el kimono de Mar y Tina de dice que si lo que significa que el kimono de mar si existe solo que no lo usa, aunque ella dice que lo podra usar. * La actora de voz de Mar es Keity.pop mas conocida por ser cantante y actriz japonesa que ya muy antes estuvo en el mundo artistico, pero fue mas conocida debido a que le daba voz a Mar con su linda voz Actoras de voz Keity pop.jpg|Keity.pop Mari Kikuma.jpg|Mari Kikuma En otros idiomas en:Squid Sisters Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Inklings Categoría:Modo Héroe Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Splatoon Categoría:Splatoon 2 Categoría:Keity.pop Categoría:Mari Kikuma Categoría:Héroes